la historia de un angel
by serena tsukino de chiba
Summary: cuando lo sentimientos de otros sirven para darnos una gran leccion


Esta historia fue creada de mis pensamientos por favor no copiar….

los personajes no son míos pertenecen a su creador o creadora

* * *

-un joven caminaba por las frías calles bajo una fuerte lluvia con una bolsa de víveres en su mano, deicidio meterse por un atajo en un callejón y a lo lejos detallo a una mujer tirada en el suelo parecía herida se acerco un poco para poder ver quien era o de quien se trataba y se sorprendió con lo que vio un ángel tirado en el suelo con sus ojos vendados pero con evidentes marcas de sangre- "tus heridas son graves"–pronuncio sereno para no asustarlo mientras observa al ángel noto la venda en su pecho y sus ojos con detenimiento-"tu corazón lo diste a alguien"

-la joven ángel sintió la fina vos de alguna persona y solo decidió responder a su ultima pregunta- "no importa esa persona lo tiene ya lo debió haber botado"-pronuncio bajo y calmada la sangre sobrepasaba la venda de sus ojos sangrantes haciendo camino como lagrimas-

-el joven al notar la voz del ángel solo pudo entristecer por ese hermoso ser tomo aire y decidió quedarse hablar con ella-"entonces estas heridas son por salvar a esa persona"-pronuncio sentándose al lado del ángel viéndole con tristeza-"lastima creo que jamas sabrá lo que hiciste por el"

-ella solo pudo sonreír a pesar del maltrato de su cuerpo y las piezas faltan tes dijo-"di mis ojos para que pudiera ver mejor su camino y mi corazón para que el lograra ser feliz y mientras el sea feliz yo seré feliz a pesar de que yo me quedare aquí el resto de mi vida en una oscuridad que nadie compadecerá"

-el chico saco un pan embolsado y una botella de refresco y se la deja en sus manos-"te traeré comida todos los días entonces pequeña ángel"-dijo sereno viendo al cielo sin importarle la lluvia-

-la joven tomo los objetos que le había dado no sabia que eran pero confiaría en el hombre que le estaba hablando notando en su voz algo de tristeza dijo-"espero que esa tristeza en tu corazón desparezca cuando ese ser especial llegue a ti"-pronuncio sonriendo acomodándose mejor para que agua llegara a sus otras heridas limpiándolas mientras que a su lado reposaban las cosas que le había dado el chico-

-el joven solo la observo un tiempo detallando lo que algunos ángeles eran capaces de hacer por salvar a la persona que aman y sobre todo a sus amigos-"y dime no sientes odio por el"-pregunto con curiosidad no sabia mucho de ángeles y quería saber que sentía ella en ese preciso momento-

-la joven ángel niega con mucha levedad diciendo-"jamas sentiría odio por el solo aprecio la felicidad que me dio"-murmuro por lo bajo la sangre brotaba mas de sus ojos como si llorara-

-el joven se levanto viéndola por ultima ves en ese dia con tristeza diciendo- "dime estarás todos los días aquí para venir a traerte comida"-pronuncio al borde de lagrimas la mujer no parecía de ese mundo era un verdadero ángel para sus ojos-

-ella solo asintió pronunciando- "aquí estaré- hasta que el venga y termine con lo poco que me queda"-pronuncio sonriéndose por ultima ves para joven-

"te veré mañana entonces pequeña ángel -pronuncio caminando a su casa mientras que en el camino lloraba, al día siguiente fue presuroso a donde ella se encontraba y solo encontró una carta que le decía-"_muchas gracias por quedarte conmigo ayer y darme algo de comer pero como te dije estaría hasta que el viniera y terminara con mi existencia y poco después que tu te habías ido el volvió y clavo un cuchillo en mi cuerpo hasta que dejo de moverse ya no estoy en ese mundo, pero como tu fuiste la única persona que me ayudo en vida, yo te cuidare desde la muerte muchas gracias joven"_-el joven al terminar de leer la carca se tiro al suelo y solo pudo llorar hasta que sintió que alguien le abrazaba pero no había nadie mas que el hay y supo en ese momento que era ella cuidándolo como su ángel guardián...-

* * *

Espero que sea de su agrado es algo que sentía y decidí transformarlo en una historia

La moraleja es "puede que halla un ángel cuidando nuestros pasos todo el tiempo"


End file.
